


Switch!

by Feuchen



Series: Magic-HQ-Universe [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Yaku und Kuroo haben einen neuen Mitbewohner, der ein bisschen für Chaos sorgt...





	Switch!

**Author's Note:**

> *pfeif* Freundin hat mich letztlich auf die Idee gebracht irgendwas mit Lev zu schreiben...und nachdem es in ner unveröffentlichten FF gerade so ...interessant...wurde... kam dieses kleine Plotbunny an XD

Eigentlich hätte Yaku durch das laute Scheppern, was aus der Richtung seines Hexenlabors kam, bereits stutzig werden müssen, aber er war es nicht, weil er eigentlich sicher war, dass _niemand_ dieses betreten würde. Außerdem befand sich derjenige, der gerne mal neugierig seine Wohnung erkundete, in Katzengestalt auf seinem Schoß und schlummerte schnurrend vor sich hin.  
Was er in dem Moment vergessen hatte, war eine klitzekleine Kleinigkeit, dass er einen chaotischen, silbernen Fuchs in seiner Wohnung hatte, was ihm leider erst in dem Moment auffiel, als eine Art dunkelblauer Rauch in den Wohnraum zog, indem er mit Kuroo auf dem Schoß saß. „Was macht dieser Idiot jetzt wieder?“, fing Yaku an, seufzte und sah kurz darauf zu Kuroo, der seinen Kopf aufgerichtet hatte und seinen Schweif ein Stück aufgestellt hatte. Er nahm alles zurück, was er je über Kuroo gesagt hatte, sein neuer Gast war um ein Vielfaches schlimmer als sein Kater es je sein konnte. Erst recht, als er ein wenig von dem Rauch abbekam und eine Augenbraue hob. „Oh ... dieser dämliche Fuchs!“  
Kuroo sah ein wenig irritiert zu dem Hexer, während er kurz davor war, ihm einen fragenden Gedanken zu schicken – oder sich zu verwandeln – als er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und es nicht lange dauerte, dass er blinzelnd vor sich starrte. „Wa– Yakkun?“  
Ein wenig genervt verdrehte Yaku die Augen, da er in dem Moment gewusst hatte, um was für eine Art von Rauch es sich handelte, als er ihn genauer inspiziert hatte. Nur hatte er in dem Moment nicht reagieren können. Was machte dieser dämliche Fuchs in seinem Hexenlabor und dann auch noch mit so einem Zauber? „ _Tetsu, ich nehme alles zurück, was ich über dich und deine Neugier gesagt habe ..._ “, gab er so deutlich in Gedanken von sich, dass sein Kater es trotz ihres Körpertauschs verstehen konnte, „ _und jetzt geh diesen verdammten Fuchs suchen!_ “ Mit einem kurzen Sprung war er auf den Boden gehüpft und schwenkte seinen – oder eher Kuroos – Schweif hin und her, bevor er aufsah.  
„Ah~ Yaku-san?“, kam eine Stimme aus der Richtung des Durchgangs in den nächsten Raum, während sich der Rauch langsam verzog, „ich glaube, ich habe gerade etwas Dummes getan ...“  
„Kann man so sagen“, entgegnete Kuroo und sah ihn durchdringend an, bevor er Yaku hochnahm und dieser ein ziemlich heftiges Fauchen in die Richtung machte, in der der größere, silberhaarige Junge stand, dessen silbergraue Fuchsohren ein wenig zur Seite hingen, während sein buschiger, ebenfalls silbergrauer Schweif einfach nur nach unten hing.  
„Sorry?“, guckte Lev die beiden dunkel an, „eh ... Yaku-san, was –“  
„ _Wie oft habe ich dir eigentlich gesagt, dass du **nicht** in mein Hexenlabor darfst? _ “, fauchte Yaku, seinen (Kuroos) Schweif hin und her schwenkend, während er dem anderen seine Gedanken geradezu aufzwang, auch, wenn das dazu führte, dass Kuroo ebenfalls ein wenig zusammenzuckte.  
„Yakkun? Sag mir, dass du weißt, wie man das rückgängig macht?“, murmelte Kuroo ein wenig fragend zu ihm, auch, um den anderen von seinem Zorn von Lev wegzubringen und stattdessen auf ihr eigentliches Problem zu lenken.  
„Was ... oh!“, machte Lev und sah zwischen Yaku(Kuroo) und dem Kater hin und her, bevor er fast noch mehr zusammenschrumpfte, „... ´tschuldige?“  
Yaku gab ein etwas resigniertes Maunzen von sich, bevor er seinen Kopf anhob. „ _In meinem Labor müsste irgendwo das Buch sein, was den Gegenzauberspruch hat._ “  
Kuroo nickte ein wenig daraufhin und ging mit ihm an Lev vorbei, welcher immer noch zu schuldbewusst war, um überhaupt aufzusehen und für den Moment ignorierte er ihn auch einfach. Es gab gerade wirklich wichtigere Sachen, als sich um den Fuchs zu kümmern. „Sag mal, Yakkun, kannst du dich eventuell verwandeln? Es ist ... anstrengend deine Gedanken lesen zu müssen.“  
„ _Nein. Sonst hätte ich es bereits getan_ “, brachte Yaku maunzend zurück. Er warf Lev noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er sich darauf konzentrierte, darüber nachzudenken, wie sie das wieder hinbekamen.  
„Oh“, machte Kuroo ein wenig überrascht und ging dann weiter in Richtung des Hexenlabors des anderen.  
In diesem sprang Yaku von dessen Armen und sah sich um, überblickte kurz ein Regal an der Seite, bis er das richtige gefunden hatte und Kuroo darauf aufmerksam machte, der das besagte Buch daraufhin herauszog. Er legte es auf einem Ständer ab, auf den Yaku mit einem Satz sprang und die richtigen Seiten aufschlug. „ _... Hier, das ist –_ “ Er blickte zur Seite und erstarrte ein wenig. Seit wann hatte er seinen Hexenstab eigentlich nicht bei sich?  
„Was ist los, Yakkun?“, fragte Kuroo nach, als er die plötzliche Unterbrechung des anderen bemerkt hatte.  
„ _Hatte Lev meinen Hexenstab? Oder weißt du, ob ich ihn drüben abgelegt hatte?_ “, fing Yaku an und sah auf, während er Kuroo anblickte.  
„Ich wusste ja nicht mal, dass du ihn abgelegt hattest“, entgegnete Kuroo, während er dabei auch merkte, dass er ihn nicht dabei hatte, „ich geh mal schauen.“  
Ein wenig vor sich hinmaunzend ließ sich Yaku auf dem Ständer nieder und schwenkte seinen Schweif hin und her, während er Kuroo nachsah. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch mal überlegen, Lev ein Halsband mit Leine anzulegen, damit er eine bessere Kontrolle über ihn hatte. Es war kaum zu fassen, dass er solche Dinge anstellte, wenn man einen Moment nicht auf ihn aufpasste!  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Kuroo zurückkam, diesmal mit dem Hexenstab, während er Yaku ansah: „Lev hatte ihn.“  
Yaku gab ein halb frustriertes Maunzen von sich: „ _Versuch mal, ob der Spruch funktioniert._ “  
Kuroo blinzelte und sah auf die Zeilen, auf die Yakus Pfote deutete, bevor er diese ein wenig vorlas, allerdings schien sich außer ein paar kurzen Funken, die aus dem Edelstein an der Spitze des Stabes kamen, nichts zu tun. „Eh ... nein?“  
„ _Dachte ich mir. Es wird sich auflösen, aber es dauert mindestens einen Tag_ “, gab Yaku ein wenig genervt maunzend von sich, bevor er zurück auf den Boden sprang und sich daran machte den Raum zu verlassen, „ _kommst du, Tetsu?_ “  
„Das klingt ... nicht gut?“, murmelte Kuroo und folgte dem anderen zurück in den Wohnraum, wo sie Lev vorfanden, inzwischen in der Gestalt eines größeren, silbernen Fuchses, der kurz seinen Kopf anhob, als er die beiden bemerkte. „Du hast wirklich ziemlich was angestellt, Lev“, sagte Kuroo und blickte ihn durchdringend an, während Yaku ihn nichtmal eines Blickes würdigte, sondern stattdessen auf die Lehne seines Sessels sprang.  
„ _Du bekommst sowas von eine Leine, wenn wir wieder normal sind, Lev!_ “, fauchte Yaku, während sich Kuroo neben ihm niederließ und ihn ein wenig streichelte.  
„Yakkun~ sei nicht so gemein zu ihm“, gab er ein wenig grinsend von sich, bevor er ihn hochnahm und auf seinem Schoß absetzte, „und genieß es, wenn’s nur einen Tag ist.“  
„ _Solange in der Zwischenzeit hier nichts passiert ..._ “, gab Yaku ihm gedanklich zu verstehen, während er ein wenig unter dessen Berührungen schnurrte.

**Author's Note:**

> Idee für ne Fortsetzung hierzu besteht... :'D  
> Aber keine Ahnung, wann ich das evtl schreibe...


End file.
